


Saturday Night's All Right

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [2]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning: 1<br/>Late night: 0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night's All Right

The charge of the music is sensational. The beat pounds through your blood. Every note is carefully thought out weeks beforehand. The thrill of finally being to play it to a room packed full of people drives you. The lights flash, the bodies sway, the hips grind, the arms rise.

The tickling sensation makes you squirm. Your eyelids flutter as it moves up, up, up your body, from toes to neck. There it turns into something more, draws a moan from deep within. You arch up into weight pressing down.

Yeah, Saturday night's all right. But Sunday morning's even better.


End file.
